


a night apart

by swcnsmagic



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swcnsmagic/pseuds/swcnsmagic
Summary: Post 6x19. Neither Emma or Killian can sleep after being separated for the night before their wedding.





	a night apart

It was well into the early hours of the morning, and Emma still wasn't asleep.

The too-big bed felt sickeningly empty without Killian by her side. She was sleeping on his side of the bed, hugging the pillow close to her chest. His smell was comforting, yes, but it wasn't the real him. She tried to calm her lingering anxieties by telling herself that there was nothing wrong; Killian wasn't in any danger this time. He was in the same town, and most likely in the same predicament of being unable to sleep. It still felt wrong.

Sleeping with Killian (in both the innocent and not-so-pure ways) was Emma's default now. She didn't like change.

But her mind started churning thoughts as to why the pair were sleeping apart. Emma had protested that the superstition of not seeing the bride before the wedding was nonsense, but Killian being his sailor-slash-pirate self was adamant that no superstition should be taken lightly.

She started smiling to herself in the dark; tomorrow was her wedding. Since she was a girl, Emma had only hoped for the most basic joys in life. A family who loved her. A safe home. Friends. To be marrying her _True Love_ was something she had never envisioned.

Growing more restless by the second, Emma grabbed her phone from the nightstand beside her.

**_E: Killian? Are you awake?_ **

No one said you couldn't _speak_ to the bride before the wedding.

Killian's response came within seconds, and Emma's grin grew wider.

_**K: Aye, love. Can't sleep either?** _

_**E: No. I miss you. It doesn't feel right without you here. The bed's too big for just me.** _

_**K: I understand, darling. I may or may not have one of your sweaters with me. It smells of you.** _

She sighed to herself. They were so alike.

**_E: I'm on your side of the bed with your pillow. It smells of you, too._ **

**_K: Whose idea was it for us to sleep apart again, lass? They should be shot if you ask me._ **

Emma rolled her eyes. _Now_ he regretted following the god forsaken superstition.

**_E: If you remember, I was the one who asked you to stay. You being, well, you, protested._ **

**_K: Ah, right you are. Forgive me, Swan?_ **

Contemplating, an idea crept into Emma's head on how Killian could make it up to her.

**_E: You realise this is one of the last times you can call me Swan, right? Tomorrow I'll be Jones._ **

**_E: And I know a way you can make it up to me..._ **

She suddenly found her heart pounding at the anticipation of Killian's response, and she chewed her lip absent mindedly.

**_K: Emma Jones. Sounds like a nice name to moan, if I do say so._ **

**_K: And do continue, love. You have my interest piqued._ **

Both of his responses sent a wave of heat rushing to her lower abdomen.

**_E: You're already imagining it? Typical pirate._ **

_**K: Oh, I know, love. That's partly why you're marrying me.** _

**_E: Good point. K: Now, back to the matter at hand..._ **

**_E: Did you mean hook?_ **

**_K: Emma Swan, stop teasing me._ **

**_E: I can't help it. I'm lonely. And frustrated._ **

**_K: Sexually frustrated, hm?_ **

**_E: You gonna help with it then?_ **

**_K: With immense pleasure, darling._ **

Emma's breath hitched in her chest, and she could feel herself becoming hotter and hotter. She kicked away the comforter, desperate for some cooler air.

**_K: You still there?_ **

**_E: Yeah, sorry. Needed to cool down._ **

**_K: Why? We haven't started yet._ **

**_E: Jesus, Killian._ **

**_K: Take your top off for me, love._ **

**_E: Who says I'm wearing one?_ **

**_K: Minx._ **

**_E: You love it._ **

**_K: Aye, that I do._ **

**_E: For the record, I'm wearing a nightdress. The blue one you like._ **

**_K: And I'm not there to see it, love? You are a tease. You know how much I adore you in that dress_**.

Smirking to herself, she heeded his request, quickly slipping the satiny nightdress over her head and throwing it across the room. The chill of the air raised goosebumps up and down her arms, and sent a shiver down her spine.

**_E: Alright, nightdress is off._ **

**_K: Good, good. Play around with those gorgeous breasts of yours, darling. Imagine your hands are mine_**.

In truth, Emma had always been averse to the idea of phone sex. She knew rationally she had no reason to avoid it, because it wasn't as if the person could actually see what she was doing.

But like with everything with Killian, it was different. He'd shown her, told her, assured her, that she had nothing to be ashamed of when she was with him. If ever she wanted to try something new, he would never deny her, always enthusiastic about whatever it was she desired.

Placing her phone beside her, Emma brought her hands to her breasts and started to fondle them gently, imagining it was Killian instead. Her hands were cold, so her nipples hardened almost instantly and another wave of arousal surged through her.

Several minutes went by before she picked up her phone again.

**_E: God, I wish it was you here._ **

**_K: You and me both, Swan._ **

**_K: Are you wet yet? Of course you are. You're always wet for me._ **

**_E: If only you could see for yourself._ **

**_K: I fully intend to, Emma. Tomorrow. All. Night. Long_**.

She could practically hear that text said in his low, breathy voice, right next to her ear.

 _ **K: Alas, our predicament means we can't have that right now. So, Emma. Take two of those delicate fingers of yours and fuck yourself gently. Not too hard, love**_.

She slid her hand down her stomach, reaching the apex of her thighs. Once again envisioning Killian's fingers as her own, she glided them easily through her arousal to her entrace. A slight gasp escaped, and her eyes rolled back in her head.

The darkness of the room meant it was easier to think of him fucking her.

Her hips gently rocked against her hand until she was on the precipice of her release. Needing to come so desperately, she added a third finger and brushed her clit lightly. One more thought of Killian and she was flying.

Biting down on her shoulder to stifle her moans, Emma rode out her high for what felt like minutes. A light sheen of sweat was clinging to her skin, shown clearly in the soft light eminating from the moon.

Sinking back against the mattress, she grasped her phone again.

**_E: Wow._ **

**_K: Sated, love?_ **

**_E: As much as I can be without you here. I still miss you._ **

**_K: I know, Emma. I miss you too._ **

**_E: Need me to take care of you, too?_ **

**_K: As much as I would enjoy that, I took care of my problem at the same time as you. You should sleep now, love. Tomorrow's a big day for both of us_**.

Once again, the anxieties surrounding tomorrow came flooding back, swirling around Emma's foggy, orgasm-hazed brain.

**_E: I'm scared, Killian._ **

**_K: Tell me._ **

**_E: I'm not worried about marrying you. I want it more than anything, you know?_ **

**_K: You're worried about the Black Fairy_**.

A small smile spread across her face. Of course he'd know exactly what was bothering her.

**_E: What if she interrupts? What if she crashes the wedding, Killian? I've been looking forward to this day for so long, I want it to be perfect._ **

_**K: Emma, darling, no matter what happens tomorrow, it will be perfect. I will be marrying you, and at the end of it, you will be my wife. If we have to rush the ceremony because of an interruption, so be it. But the main thing is, I love you, Emma Swan. I love you more than anything, and the fact that you love me too is more than I could ever have hoped for. I'm going to stop here, because I'll end up reciting my vows before I'm meant to.** _

Tears pricked Emma's eyes at his words. He always knew what to say.

_**E: I love you so much, Killian. More than you'll ever know.** _

_**K: I love you too, Emma. Now, go to sleep, love. I'll see you tomorrow.** _

_**E: Goodnight.** _

_**K: Sleep well, my Emma**_.

With her body well sated and her mind eased, Emma had no difficulty falling into an easy, worry-free sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
